


Darkness Falls

by twhstuckylover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: AU-Vampires, Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder, Other, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampire Brock Rumlow, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sam Wilson, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twhstuckylover/pseuds/twhstuckylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is trying to live with the curse he was given from his past partner, Brock. He believes he's doomed to live eternity alone and watch everyone he grows to love die. His fates starts to change the day he meets Steve Rogers. Can Bucky make this work with Steve or is he actually doomed to live his long days alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The itch that seems to never go away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I've posted online in a couple years and I'm hoping that all of you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! All mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think of it.

As the sun begins to go down, he begins to get that itch just beneath his skin; the kind of itch that he just can’t scratch. He hasn’t felt this itch in few weeks and was hoping that it would have gone away for good this time, but it never does. No matter how hard he wishes it away, it always comes crawling back into his soul.

James leaves his small cottage at the edge of the town and starts making his way down the main road. He hopes that he can make it through the street without being noticed, but it never seems to happen. The patrons of the town always whisper about him as he passes. “There goes that strange man again.” “I wonder what he does all day alone in his cottage.” He always smirks to himself when he hears some of the looser women in the town whisper to each other. “What I wouldn’t give to just spend one night with that handsome, mysterious man.” If only they actually knew what he would do to them if he ever got them alone at night. Jack the Ripper would look like child’s play compared to what he’s capable of doing.

He quietly lets out a small groan when he hears someone call out his name. He stops and turns towards the man calling his name. “James Barnes, it’s so nice to see you out on the town.” “It’s nice to see you too, Mr. Thompson.” This young woman walks up to Mr. Thompson and gives James a shy smile. “Oh, James, I don’t think you’ve met my wife before.” “No, sir, I haven’t.” “Well, this is my beautiful wife, Abigail.” He looks over her quickly and smiles. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Abigail.” He takes her hand and softly kisses the top of it. He doesn’t miss the slight blush she gets on her cheeks as she withdraws her hand from his grasp. “She is quite beautiful, Mr. Thompson. You caught yourself a good one.” “Thank you very much, lad. Maybe one day, we’ll see you with a beautiful woman next to your side.” He puts on a fake smile as he looks down at his feet. “Yeah….maybe” “You have plenty of time, James, to find yourself a good girl. You’re still young. And from what I’ve heard, there are plenty of women in this town that wouldn’t mind calling themselves Mrs. Barnes.” “Is there now?” 

James looks over the buildings and sees that the sun has almost disappeared and night is about to cast its shadow over the world. “Well, it was very nice seeing you, Mr. Thompson, and Abigail, but I must be on my way.” “If you must” “ I really do” He begins to walk away and hears Mr. Thompson whisper to his wife, “That boy has so much potential to make something of his life, but he just hides away in his little cottage. It’s truly a shame.” James lets out a sigh then makes his way through the rest of the town with his head down, avoiding all eye contact from anyone.

He finally makes it out of the town and begins to walk on the dark, lonesome road. His body starts to relax and he’s walking at a much calmer pace. He raises his head up and looks up at the clear night sky. He sees how the stars sparkle and remembers how he used to wish on the stars that all of his dreams would come true. But now he has to live a life of solitude because of his curse.

As he makes his way even further down the road, James can hear the faint sound of the quieting life of the next town over. He swiftly makes his way into the shadows of the trees, so no one can see him as he begins to hunt for his prey. As he walks on the outskirt of the town, he looks for the vulnerable prey that made the mistake of walking alone on this night. He finally spots the one! His heart begins to quicken with the adrenaline running through his veins. It’s one of the many prostitutes that roam the streets, looking for a quick fuck from anyone that is willing to come near her. As he makes his way closer to the soon-to-be victim, he can smell the scent of her blood and it’s driving him crazy. He stops in the shadows behind her as she walks up to a man leaving his shop for the night. The man just pushes her to the side to get her out of his way and she begins to stumble. James grabs her arm to help her keep her balance.

The prostitute looks up at James and smiles. “Thank you kindly, sir, for helping me.” “It’s my pleasure, miss.” She steps up real close to him and runs her hand down his chest. “I would love to pay you back for your kindness, sir.” “And how exactly are you going to do that?” She grabs him through his pants and he lets out a growl. She smirks at his reaction and he pulls her into a dark alley.

James slams her hard, face first against the wall. He pins her body against the wall with his and begins to nip at her neck. She grinds back into him and feels his hardness growing. She reaches between them and starts to undo his pants. He grabs her wrist roughly to stop her hand and spins her around. “You’re an eager whore I see.” “I prefer a lady of the night” “Why? You’re no lady. You fuck anything that gives you any kind of attention. How does your mother feel about this? I’m sure she never raised you to be so cheap and dirty!”

She slaps him and his eyes just darken even more. “You have what is coming to you. You are just a waste of what could have been a beautiful girl.” He sees the fear take over in her eyes and hears how her heart is beating so rapidly. “What are you going to do to me?” 

James looks her in the eyes and gives her a quick smirk before he sinks his fangs into her neck. He feels how she starts to struggle and fight for her life, but James pushes her body harder into the wall. He feels how the life slowly creeps out of his victim’s body and slides smoothly down his throat. Once he’s done with her, he breaks her necks swiftly and without a sound. The body falls to the ground in a limp pile of clothes and skin. The only sound heard is the echoing of his steps as he goes back in the darkness.


	2. The risk of getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky likes to play a game, but this time it doesn't go as planned.

James goes to the edge of the forest that surrounds the town and waits. It’s a sick game he likes to play with himself. He sits and waits for someone to find the body. Maybe deep down he wants someone to catch him and put him out of his misery, so he no longer has to live this sort of life. But he knows in reality that if someone were to catch him, he would fight for his life. No one can find out about his secret.

He waits through the night and no one has found her. Not even the police that patrol the town late at night for thieves and other scums of the society. It’s not until the break of dawn that he hears the barks of the police hounds. Someone has finally found her! Oh, how he wishes he could go up to the scene and see the looks on the policemen’s faces as they realize that the blood has been drained from her body. But that would look suspicious. No one is usually up this early. Not even the priest is up to get ready for the morning ceremony. They have about another hour or so left before they have to rise from their beds.

His back straightens up when he sees the tall, husky man with the dark brown eyes at the scene. He suddenly feels short of breath and the light sweat glistening on his forehead. He gets up from his spot on the edge of the forest and sprints back to his cabin. 

James slams the door and locks it quick. He rests his back against the door and curses himself underneath his breath. “How could I be so stupid? How did I forget that it was his town?” He begins to pace his small living room and run his long, slender fingers through uncontrollable long hair. “I can’t let him know that I’m here. I need to leave this town before he gets my scent!”

He grabs his travelling bag and begins to pack the small amount of items that he likes to keep with him throughout the years. He packs one of his mother’s shawls, his little sister’s doll that she grew out of, and his father’s top hat. These things may not mean a whole lot to someone else, but those three items have kept James as sane as he can be in this lifestyle. He packs the few outfits that he has and some medical items that he may need out in the wild. He doesn’t really need them. It’s more for a show if he comes across anyone in the forest.

Once he feels like he has everything he is going to need, he leaves the small cottage. He looks at the town one last time then heads into the woods. He shouldn’t feel like this while leaving this part of his life behind. He’s done it too many times before. Why does this time feel different? He shakes his head of his thoughts and begins the long travel to the next town.

As he walks, he starts to think of the story he’ll tell the patrons of the new town he’ll call home. Why he’s coming to their quiet, little town and how he needs to start over. They’ll look at him weird while he’s there because he keeps to himself and doesn’t really try to get to know anyone, but he’s used to it by now. He’s stopped worrying about what people think of him because if he does, he’ll just become angry and bitter against everyone. That’s one thing he wants to never happen with him. He loved being a human and is jealous that they take all of that for granted as they walk down the muddy streets of their town. He wish he could take that for granted again. But now he gets to sit back and watch as everyone dies in front of him while he doesn’t age a day over 27.

James’ thoughts are interrupted when he hears a branch snap behind him. He freezes and stops breathing. He listens to see if he can tell which way his attacker is coming from. He looks to his right and sees the dark shadow move out of his line of sight. He turns around fast and no one is there. He looks all around him and still sees nothing. He shakes it off as his nerves playing tricks on him. He begins to walk again and doesn’t see the creature watching him from the trees.

He’s walked about another mile when he hears the breaking of branches. He turns around immediately and no one is there. James goes to turn back around to start walking when he’s slammed against a tree. He hits his head hard and can feel the pain throb through his whole body. He tries to struggle against the person, but his body is pinned even more against the tree. His vision finally clears and the person’s face becomes clear. He gasps loudly and the person smirks. “Why hello there, James, long time no see.” James stutters out, “Br…Br…Brock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I will have the next chapter up shortly.


	3. When the past catches up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky runs into someone that he thought he would have never seen again

James tries to push Brock off him, but it’s to no avail. Brock is so much stronger than him, but he won’t go without trying. “You’ve been up to no good, James.” James stutters out, “I…I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Brock lets out a low growl. “I found your latest victim this morning.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Brock slams James even harder into the tree and hears it crack under the pressure. “Don’t you dare play this innocent shit with me, James! I know what you’re capable of doing.” 

James manages to push Brock away enough to get away from him. “You should know what I’m capable of doing because you’re the one that did this to me!” James begins to walk away from him and straightens out his clothes and pack. “Don’t turn your back on me, James!” “Why shouldn’t I? That is exactly what you did to me!” He begins to walk again and hears the growl come from Brock.

He stumbles forward when he’s hit hard from behind. He turns around and sees Brock smirking at him. He looks down at his feet and sees the large tree branch. “Did you just throw a branch at me?” “It fell from the tree.” James rolls his eyes and turns back around. He starts to walk and can hear Brock following him. He tries to ignore the man following him like his shadow, but he knows that he won’t be able to for very long.

James stops at a creek and bends down by the water. He cups some of the water in his hands and drinks some. He looks up and sees Brock standing across from him. He gives him a nasty look then goes back to drinking the water. Once he’s had enough, he fills up his water pouch for later then continues to walk. Brock is right on his heels and purposely kicks his heel up a couple times. On the third time of him doing this, James turns around quick. Brock bumps into him hard and sends them crashing to the ground. Brock lands on top of James with a loud groan. “Ow! Get off me, Brock.” No!”

Brock pins James’ hands above his head and smiles. “This sure does seem familiar to me. It sure does remind me of all my favorite memories of us back in the day, James. Do you remember?” James begins to struggle and squirm under the bigger man. “Now, you’re getting it, Bucky boy. I used to make you squirm like that, but you would be moaning my name while you did it.” “ENOUGH!!!” 

Brock’s face goes blank and his grip loosens on James’ hands. “What do you want from me, Rumlow? I’m sorry I killed someone in your town. I won’t do it again. I will move far away from you, so it won’t happen ever again. You don’t need to worry about me coming around. This will be the last time you see me. Now get the FUCK off me and leave me alone. Walk away like you did all those years ago!”

Brock gets off James and kneels in the leaves. Bucky gets up and cleans off the leaves from his body. “Is that all you can remember of me? That I left you?” “Well, it’s the memory that hurts the most, so it never goes away. It’s always there to remind me that I will always be alone for the rest of eternity. No matter how much I love someone, I will never have the heart to give them this curse. I will have to watch them slip out of my fingers as they grow old and die. So thank you very much, Brock, for this very long and lonely life.”

He picks up his pack and starts off again. He gets about 150 feet away from Brock when he hears him whisper, “Please stop, James, and let me explain.” He pauses for a few moments and hears Brock getting up. He slightly looks over his shoulder then continues on. Brock runs after him and grabs his arm to stop him. “Please, Bucky!” Bucky looks at him impatiently and lets out a loud sigh. “Say it already and let me move on with my life.” Brock gives him a confused look. “What happened to you, James? You used to be such a kind man.” “Well, I used to be a lot of things. A son, a brother, soon-to-be husband. You took all of that away from me. So, please explain to me what you want.”

Brock looks down at his hands for a couple moments then back at Bucky. He searches Bucky’s face for any kind of sight of the old James. There’s something very different about this man that he used to know. Sure, he looks the same with the playable long mane on his head and the crow’s feet around his eyes. The softness in his eyes is still there, but there’s a hard wall up now. That wasn’t up five years ago. He reaches his hand up and cups James’ face. He waits for James to push his hand away, but it doesn’t happen. He rubs his thumb over his cheek and feels the coolness on his skin. He traces his jawline and runs his thumb over his bottom lip. Bucky moves into the touch and Brock gets a slight smile on his lips. “I want you back, James.”

James eyes get bigger and moves away from Brock’s touch. “Buck, I made the biggest mistake walking away from you. I should have never done that. I wish I could take it back. I know you probably won’t believe me, but I’ve spent the last five years looking for you. When I found that body today and saw how she died; I had a funny feeling that it was you. So, when I saw you run from the forest, I had to come get you. But by the time I got to your town, you were already gone. Good thing you have a strong scent because that’s how I found you walking in the woods. Now here we are. So, what do you say? Will you take me back, James?”

Bucky backs away from him and feels the tears building up in his eyes. He shakes his head no. “No…no. You deserve to feel what you put me through for the past five years. You destroyed me. I am not the same man I used to be. I will never be that man ever again. So please just leave me alone. Both of us know that it would be for the best.”

Brock shakes his head. “You don’t believe that.” “Yes, I do! Now leave and let me move on with my life.” “You will regret this, James. Please just come back with me and let us think this over.” “Why? I’ve already thought it over and I don’t want to. Goodbye, Brock.” Bucky gives him a sad look then walks away. He leaves Brock standing there on the brink of tears. He hears the scream Brock lets out, but keeps walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! As always, thank you for reading.


	4. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going really well for Bucky in his new town until he draws a certain someone's attention

~*~Eight months later~*~

James has made a nice, little life for him in the town he calls home. He’s found himself a good paying job and a lovely Victorian house on the edge of the forest. It’s just far enough away from the town, but close enough that the townspeople don’t find him odd about staying in his house all day. There’s even a bloke that has caught his interest. Of course, it would have to be the preacher’s only son. Maybe it’s the fact that he knows he can corrupt his innocent ways that he wants to chase. It will be a fun little game to play, but deep down he knows that he would never pursue him down this dark path. Plus, there's been rumors going around town that the preacher's son, Thomas, has been messing around with the Pierce family in the next town. James definitely doesn't want to get involved with someone who is stupid enough to mess with that family.

He’s fixing up the fence around his house when he sees Thomas walking towards his house. He stops when he walks into his yard. “Good afternoon, Mr. Barnes.” “Good day, Mr.Johnson. What brings you all the way out here?” “Please call me Thomas or Tom. Mr. Johnson is my father. Plus, I was taking a walk through town and realize that I’ve never been to this part of town.” “Well, I’m sure it looks a lot like the other part of town.” “Nope. There’s something special about this part of town.” “Oh, is there now?” James takes off his sweat dripped shirt and sees the way he blushes. “Would you mind handing me that towel please, sir?”

Tom grabs the towel hanging on one of the posts and walks up to him. “Wow! You’ve been working very hard, sir. Let me go inside and make you some lemonade.” He hands him the towel and lingers his hand on his sweaty chest. He gives him a wink then walks towards his house. He lets out a small groan as he watches him walk away. He counts to 20 before he follows him into the house.

As James steps through the front door, he sees a trail of clothing leading to the kitchen. He follows the trail and his eyebrows perk up when he sees Thomas in nothing but his undergarments. “What are you doing?” “Don’t be so daft, James. I see the way you look at me and I know you see the way I look at you. So, let’s stop beating around the bush and get on to what both of us want.” “And what exactly is that?” Thomas walks up to him and smirks. He runs his hands up James' torso and stops at his shoulders. He leans in and nips at his lip. “I want to have your cock penetrate me.” 

Bucky swallows loudly. “I don’t know about that. Don’t get me wrong. You’re a handsome, young man and I would love to, but…” “But what?” “You’ve never done this before and I don’t want to be the one that hurts you like that.” He shakes his head and steps away from him. Tom takes the rest of his undergarments off and now is standing in front of him completely naked.

He can feel the tightening in his slacks and tries to hide it. Thomas smirks and steps up to him. He gets down on his knees in front of him and begins to untie his slacks. He gets them undone and pulls them down. He smiles up at him when he sees his dick spring to life. He grabs the base of it and licks the slit. Bucky moans loudly when Thomas engulfs his member as far as he can. He begins to bob his head as he fists the rest of his cock. He grabs onto his hair and begins to thrust his hips slowly. Tom braces himself by holding onto his thighs. He looks up at him and sees how Bucky's eyes turn black. He thinks it’s from lust, but it’s actually from hunger.

James suddenly pushes him away from him and throws his clothes at him. “We can’t do this!” “Why not? You seemed to be enjoying it.” “I was, but one of us is going to get hurt if we continue this.” “You’re not going to hurt me, James. I can promise you that.” “But I can’t promise you that. I know how I am and I will hurt you.” Tom walks up to him and pushes him against the door frame. “I don’t know what you’re so afraid of, but get over it and fuck me.” James growls, “No! I won’t tell you again.” He gets back down on his knees and takes him back into his mouth. Bucky grabs his hair to pull him away, but he bites down on his penis. He screams in pain and lets go of his hair. “Now, just stand there and let me do this, James.” “No!” He bites it again and he yelps. “Please stop this now.” “If you don’t let me do this, I will tell the whole town you raped me.” “What?! You’re the one raping me! I don’t want to do this like this.” “Tough luck, Champ”

He goes back to sucking on his dick and Bucky is trying so hard not to throw him across the room. The urge to break his neck and suck the life from him is sounding pretty damn good right about now. Thomas is trying to suck the life from his dick, but it’s not working. Bucky is not into it anymore. He stops and looks up at him. “You need to get it up again.” “No. I’m not into it, so my cock isn’t going to be into it either.” He stands up and leans against him. “What do I have to do to make sure you’re into it?” “You could start by getting your clothes back on and leaving my house.” He scoffs at him. “Excuse me?” “You heard me. I want you to leave my house.” “Why?” “Well, for one thing, I don’t appreciate you biting my dick. Secondly, if you hadn’t threatened to rape me, I would have been all for this. I may be new to this town, but I sure as hell know that this isn’t normal. Do you do this to all the guys that you’re attractive to?” Tom shakes his head. “No. I just thought that since you’re from the big city that you would be into this sort of thing.” “Well, you thought wrong, sweetheart.”

James pulls up his slacks and begins tying them up. He leaves the kitchen and Thomas looks after him. “James?” He’s silent for a few moments. “What?” “Can you come in here please?” He sighs then walks back into the kitchen. He sees Tom leaning against the counter still completely naked. “What is it?” He stands in front of him and he looks up at him. He sees the tears in his eyes and it sort of breaks his heart. “Shh…don’t cry please.” James pulls him into his arms and he begins to cry softly into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, James. You must think I’m a freak.” “No, I don’t. I’ve seen a lot weirder things.” He laughs slightly. “It’s just I thought I could impress you and you would think that I knew what I was doing.” “Sweetheart, you’re not fooling anyone. You’re the preacher’s son. You’re the most innocent one of the town. Plus, I don’t think you want to ruin your sweet, innocent reputation and get the reputation of being loose. No gentleman wants to make that kind of man his husband.” “But it would be our little secret. I want to be ready for marriage.” “And you will be, but I don’t know if I should be the one to teach you.” “But I want you to. I’ve grown up with all the guys in this town. I want someone new to teach me. You’re that someone new.”

Tom looks up at him and sees that he’s thinking it over. He begins to kiss along Bucky's neck and occasionally suck on the spot just below his ear. He bites his lip to hold back a moan and closes his eyes. “I can’t do this. It would be so wrong for me to.” He looks at him and feels the tears building up. “I thought you were dying to do this, James. I was giving you want you want.” “I did want this, but now that we’re here, I feel wrong for doing it. This is not how you should do this your first time. It should be special and with someone who cares about you. Not over the kitchen counter with the new guy in town.” “We can move this to your bedroom if it would make you feel better, Bucky.” He shakes his head. “Please, James. I’m begging you to do this. I’m ready to do this.” Bucky shakes his head again. “You may be ready in your mind, but I am the wrong person to do this. You’ll most likely get attached to me and I’m the worst person to get attached to because I’ll be gone in a couple months or so. Wait for the right guy to come along and sweep you off your feet. He is around here, sweetheart. He is just waiting for the right time to make their presence known.”

Thomas lets out a large sigh. “Fine then” He begins picking up his clothes then goes into the library. He emerges from the room about 15 minutes later fully dressed. He looks around and Bucky is nowhere in sight. He walks outside and sees him working on his fence again. He walks up to him and he gives him a small smile. “Are you sure there’s no way I can convince you to do this for me, James?” “I’m positive. Just hang in there and Prince Charming will come on his white horse for you.” “Okay then.” He begins to walk away when he suddenly stops. He turns to look at Bucky. “James, can you not mention this to anyone please?” “Of course I won’t. It’s between you and I, darling.” “Thank you” He gives him a nod and he walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think.


	5. Problems Always Come to Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky thought he was in the clear, but he was very wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has rape in it. I don't want anyone to read this chapter if they are too uncomfortable by it or if it will trigger anything in anyone. Please proceed with cautious if you do read it.

James must have fallen asleep while reading in his bed later that night because when he wakes up, he realizes that he’s tied to the bed posts. He looks around frantically for any signs of the intruder, but it’s pitch black in his room. There is no moon light shining through his window. He hears the creak of the stairs and sees the glow from the light of a candle. His bedroom door opens a little bit more and a cloaked figure walks in. The person places the candle on the table beside the bed then looks down at Bucky. They run their hand up and down his torso until they get to his hardening dick. This is the first time he realizes that he’s completely nude.

“Who…who are you?” He stutters out. The cloaked figure removes their hood and he gasps when he sees that it’s the preacher’s son. “Hello, James” “What are you doing here, Thomas? Why am I tied up?” “Well, I figured that this was the one way I could get you to do this. So, I waited until you fell asleep then came in here. Tying you up was the fun part because you talked in your sleep the whole time. I have one question for you though, Buck. Who is Brock Rumlow?”

Bucky struggles against his restraints and Tom chuckles at him. “Calm down, James. I don’t want you to wear yourself out. I have plans for you tonight.” “Untie me now! This is rape!” “Well, your body disagrees with you, James.” Thomas fists over his leaking cock and Bucky moans a bit. “Tell me how long it’s been for you since you’ve penetrated someone.” “That’s none of your business!” “Has it been a few days? A few weeks? A few months?” Bucky doesn’t say anything. “Please don’t tell me it’s been years.” He pulls on the restraints. “Was that Brock bloke the last lover you’ve had?” “ENOUGH!!” He stops moving his hand on his dick and smirks at him. “He must have been one hell of a shag if you haven’t been with anyone since.” “Do not talk about Brock!” “Why? Did he break your heart?” “SHUT UP!!!!” “Ooo…I think I’ve found James’ weakness.”

Bucky’s eyes go black and he struggles to get untied. He hears Tom gasp when the headboard cracks. He looks at him then at the headboard. “Well, I guess I better get this started because it seems like someone is a little impatient.” He takes off his cloak to reveal that he’s completely naked also. He gets on the bed and gets in between Bucky’s legs. “Try not to thrust up while I do this because I really don’t want to gag.” He leans forward and engulfs most of his member. Bucky moans when he feels him relaxing his throat to take more of him in. “Oh…my…God!!!” Tom looks up at him and smiles around him. He throws his head back in pleasure as he begins to play with his balls. He’s trying to concentrate on not thrusting his hips up, but it’s getting hard. He’s doing this amazing twirl thing with his tongue in the slit on the head of his dick.

Bucky watches him with lidded eyes as he swallows his whole dick and thrusts up when he accidentally rubs over his perineum. He moans incoherent things as he keeps rubbing that area. “Stop…please stop.” Thomas pops his mouth off his dick and looks at him. “What’s wrong?” “I’m so close. I don’t want to do it like this.” “No. it’s fine. I want you to cum down my throat. I want to see how you taste.” He engulfs him fully and Bucky thrusts up hard. He hears and feels him gag because he wasn’t prepared for that thrust. He goes back to rubbing his perineum and he’s whining because it feels so good. “FUCK!!! I’m going to cum.” Tom relaxes his throat even more and moans when he feels his hot squirts of cum hit the back of his throat. He stays down there until he’s spent. 

Thomas sits up straight and looks at Bucky. “How did I do at that, James?” He lets out a breathy chuckle. “Was that the first time you’ve ever sucked a man’s dick?” He blushes a little bit. “No” “I can tell. Not many guys I’ve been with know how to relax their throat like you can.” He gets a smile on his face. “I’m glad” Tom crawls up his body and lies on top of him. He pushes some hair off his forehead then kisses him softly. He brushes his tongue against Bucky’s lip for entrance and he grants it. He slips his tongue into his mouth and he moans when he tastes himself on his tongue. As they kiss, he begins to grind against him. He hisses into his mouth because his dick is still tender. “Did I hurt you, James?” “No, just give me a few minutes before you start doing that.” “Oh okay” He stops grinding and goes back to kissing him slowly. Little does he know, as they are kissing, Bucky has managed to untie his hands from the bedposts. 

The next thing Tom knows, he’s on his back and Bucky is hovering over him. The look of surprise on his face quickly turns to fear when he sees how black Bucky’s eyes get and his fangs extend. He tries to get up, but James has managed to tie his hands to the bed. “Please don’t do this, James.” “But I thought this is what you wanted.” “I changed my mind.” “It’s a little too late for that, darling.”

Bucky thrusts his dick hard into him and the younger man lets out a blood curdling scream. “You’re not so innocent now, sweetie. No man will ever want to touch you.” He thrusts again and Tom screams. “Please stop it…I don’t want this, James.” “This is what you signed up for. I told you to stay away from me and wait for someone else, but being the spoiled BRAT that you are, you didn’t listen. Now you’re going to pay for that.” He keeps thrusting hard and fast and he keeps screaming. “Your screams are fueling my fire, sweetheart. Keep doing that and I’ll keep going harder.”

Thomas tries to kick him off him, but James grabs each ankle and puts them by his head. He kind of looks like a pretzel now, but it’s giving him a better angle. He hits his sweet spot and he moans. He hits it again and Thomas moves his hips into the thrust. “That’s it, darling. You know you like this.” He shakes his head and Bucky sees the tears streaming down his face. Seeing that only makes him go harder. “All the tears you cry for me will not make me stop. You have to learn that you don’t get everything you want in life.” “Oh, please, God! Please stop!” “God isn’t going to help you!”

James lets go of one of his ankles and brings his hand down to Tom’s cock. He starts to fist over the leaking dick and the preacher’s son gasps. He stops thrusting and just concentrates on stroking the hard member. The younger man begins to move his hips and makes Bucky hit his spot every once in a while. James moans softly as he watches him move his hips. “That’s a beautiful sight to see.” He looks back at him and sees how Thomas has his eyes shut. He’s stopped crying, but now he’s praying to himself. He takes his hand away from his dick then slaps him. “I told you God is not going to help you. Stop doing that and enjoy this.” “You’re a monster!” He smirks. “Well, I’m glad you finally noticed. You can thank Brock for that.”

He begins to move his hips a lot faster and hits Tom’s spot dead on. The younger man begins to moan and Bucky smiles to himself. He can feel the boy’s walls tightening up on him then he goes still. He watches as Thomas’ orgasm washes over his whole body and he shakes with pleasure. James brings his hand to his neck and squeezes it slightly. He can feel his strong pulse against his palm and it makes his mouth water. He picks up his speed again and goes rough. He keeps his hand around his throat and feels how he struggles to breathe. Bucky can feel his second orgasm creeping up, so he leans forward. He begins to suck on Tom’s neck and he moves his head, so he’ll have better access. As his orgasm hits, he sinks his fangs into his skin. Thomas screams in terror and he starts draining his life from him. He slips his dick out of him once he’s spent and just concentrates on the delicious blood flowing on his tongue. He hears him take his last breath and lifts his head up.

James looks down at his latest victim and gets a small smirk on his face. “I’m definitely going to Hell now.” He gets off the bed and goes to get a cloth to clean himself up. He comes back to the room and gets his clothes back on. He walks to the bed and unties the lifeless body from the bedposts. He picks up the body and throws it over his shoulder. He goes downstairs and gets a lantern, a shovel, and a big blanket. He leaves his house and begins to hike into the woods. 

Once he finds a decent spot, he lays the body down. He begins digging a big hole for the body. It takes him about 45 minutes to do that then he sets the shovel down. He walks over to the body and begins wrapping it up with the blanket. Once he’s completely covered, he drops him down into the hole. He says a little pray for him then starts to bury him. He finishes a lot sooner than it took him to dig the hole. He begins to put leaves and branches over the freshly dug dirt, so it doesn’t seem so obvious that there is something buried there. He says one last pray then leaves the grave site. He goes back to his house and begins to clean up the mess. He has to get rid of all the evidence, so no one will ever find out what he did to the preacher’s son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you thought.


	6. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new arrives in town and catches Bucky's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a couple weeks. Life kind of got in the way.

James comes into town the next morning to get some more supplies at the hardware store and hears the whispers of the missing preacher’s son. He smirks to himself at all the rumors on what happened to the boy, but he doesn’t dare put his two cents in. He knows if he does, he may give himself away because he is a bit proud of his kill. The young man had it coming to him. Like he told him the day before to leave him alone or he was going to get hurt.

He brings the box of nails and the stack of 4x4 to the register and smiles at the clerk. “Good morning, Mr. Note.” “Good morning to you too, Mr. Barnes. Have you heard the news?” “No, sir” “Well, sometime last night, Preacher Johnson’s son, Thomas, went missing.” “That’s a shame. Do they have any ideas on where he might have gone off to?” “No, but there has been some rumors as of late that Thomas had gotten in trouble with some fellows in the town over. People are thinking that they got even on Thomas for what he had done and sent him to swim with the fishes.” 

James shakes his head and signs a bit. “You don’t say? Do they have any leads at the moment?” “Yes, sir. They are saying that it was the Pierce family that got rid of him. You know how Alexander causes trouble with people and then makes his father clean up his mess when he makes a fool of himself.” “Are they going to bring Alexander or anyone from the Pierce family in?” “No. The Pierce family has the law enforcements paid off in the towns surrounding us. They aren’t going to get in trouble for this at all.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “That’s a pity.” “You didn’t hear this from me, James, but a lot of the folks in town are kind of happy that Thomas is gone.” “Why is that?” “He was a bit of a nuance to all of us. He got away with too much shit just because his father is so loved and feared by the town. They didn’t want to be the one that got his son in trouble in case the preacher shunned them from the town.” “People will do anything to make sure that they stay on God’s good side, I guess.” “You’re telling me, Barnes.”

James picks up his items and gives Mr. Note a small smile. “It’s a shame though that someone’s life might have been taken just because someone disliked the other. But I guess that is how the world works now. No one is safe from the evils of it.” “Amen to that” He chuckles, “Have a good day, Mr. Note.” “You as well, Mr. Barnes.”

James is walking back to his end of the town when some of this colleagues wave him over. “Morning, fellas.” “Morning, Barnes” “It’s a shame what happened to Johnson’s boy.” “Yeah, but he had it coming.” “Why do you say that?” “He was always asking for trouble. It was just a matter of time before someone did something about it.” “Oh. Well hopefully they find him.” “Doubt it. The Pierce family knows what they are doing when it comes to getting rid of a body.” “I see. Well, I hope you fellas have a nice day. I will see you on Monday.” “See you then, Barnes.”

He’s almost to his house when he sees someone carrying a box into the house next to his property. He slows down and walks up to the fence to get a good look at the person. His breath gets caught in his throat when he gets a good look at the man. The man is tall and well-built. He has sun-kissed skin and hair made out of the sunshine. His knees go weak when the man smiles at him when he realizes that James is standing at his fence. “Hello there, sir.” He slightly jogs to the fence and extends his hand out to him. “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers.” James shakes his hand. “Hi, I’m James Buchanan Barnes. You can call me Bucky though.” “It’s nice to meet you, Bucky. I’m just moving in.” “I can see that. I’m actually your neighbor. I live in the house over there.” He points towards his house and Steve follows his finger. “Oh, that’s great! I was actually wondering who lived there. You have a very lovely home.” “Thank you. Well, I will let you get back to moving in, Steve. It was nice to meet you.” “Likewise, James. I will see you around.” “Yes you will, sir.” Steve gives him one more brilliant smile then goes back to his boxes. James gives him one last longing look then continues to his house. Once his back is turned to Steve, he doesn’t see the way Steve checks him out.

Later that day, James is busy working on his fence in the hot sun and working up at nice sweat. He stops to take off his shirt and take a little break. He stands in the shade and drinks some lemonade. His body tenses up a bit when he hears a branch crack. He turns around to see Steve coming towards him. He immediately gets butterflies in his stomach and starts to panic a bit. He starts wiping away the sweat from his body because he doesn’t want Steve to see him like that.

“Hi, Neighbor!” “Hello there, Steve.” “How’s the fence coming along?” “It’s coming along just fine considering that I’m doing it by myself.” “It looks great to me.” “Thank you. How can I help you?” “Well, you’ve been working out here for a while and I just made some lunch. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. Then afterwards, I can come help you since I am pretty good with my hands.” James raises his eyebrow at him and smirks. “Is that so?” “Yes, sir!” “Well, I am pretty famished, so I’ll take you up on that deal.” “That’s great!”

The two men get to Steve’s house and walk in. “Are you living here all by yourself, Steve?” “Yes. My mother died recently and she was the only family I had left. I don’t have any spouse or children, so it’s just me in this big house.” “That’s okay though.” “Yeah…what about you? Do you have a wife and children?” “No, sir. I live by myself. It’s easier that way since I tend to move a lot.” “Why is that?” “I don’t like staying in one place for too long.” “Oh. How long have you been here?” “I’ve been here for about eight months now.” “Is that a long time to you or are you staying for a while longer?” “No, I’ll be staying for a while longer. I like this town a lot. The people are nice and the land is great. I don’t have any complaints.” “Well, that’s good to hear.” “If you say so, Steve.” James winks at him and Steve blushes a little bit. He gets a huge smile across his face at that reaction which makes Steve blush even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought. I love to hear from you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows there is something is wrong with Bucky, but doesn't know what it is.

Several months go by and the two men have become inseparable. They have taken a liking to each other since they are neighbors and they work at the same place. James will deny it if anyone asks, but he’s drawn to Steve. There is just something about him that calls James to him. He just wants to be around him all the time. He just can’t get enough of the ray of sunshine that is Steve Rogers.

Of course the rumors started to fly in the town about the two of them being more than friends since they spend so much time together. But it doesn’t bother the men at all. They like each other’s company and aren’t going to stop hanging around one another just because of what people think. It has cause some trouble though because some people in the town look down on two men being together sexually (even though they’re not) and have refused to do business with them or be in the same place with them. They act the same way towards each man even if they are alone. But majority of the people in the town could care less. Everyone likes Steve and James and they think they are great lads. They’re always willing to help out anyone that needs it and are just kind souls.

James has been acting weird lately and has been distancing himself from Steve for the last week. And when Steve confronts him about his behavior, James just brushes it off. He claims that nothing is wrong. But something is definitely wrong. James is feeling the itch crawl through his veins. It’s been so long since he’s felt it. He thought for sure that it was finally gone and that he’s kept it at bay all this time. He just doesn’t want to be around Steve right now in case he slips up and hurts him on accident. He couldn’t live with himself if he did anything to his best friend. He just needs to get away and satisfy his thirst.

Bucky is pacing around his living room trying to convince himself that he doesn’t need to feed. If he doesn’t feed, he’s not the terrible monster that he truly is. He can’t feed! He likes this town too much. He doesn’t want to have to leave because he fears that someone will find out about his secret if he gives into the temptation. He doesn’t want to leave Steve; he can’t leave Steve! He’s the first thing that’s been good for his life since Brock changed him all those years ago. He doesn’t want to lose that hope that Steve gives him for a normal and happy life.

He’s drawn from his thoughts when there is a couple knocks on his front door. He makes his way to the door and opens it. His heart skips a beat or two when he sees the smile on Steve’s face. “Good morning, Buck! Are you…” The smile disappears and Bucky gets concern. “Jesus! What happened to you, James? You look terrible! Are you okay?” Bucky looks down at himself and runs his hand down the front of his chest. “I didn’t sleep much last night.” 

Steve steps into the house and closes the door behind him. “How much sleep did you get?” James chews on his lip and won’t make eye contact with his best friend, “None” “Are you serious?! Why didn’t you sleep again?” “I don’t know. I just forgot.” “You forgot? That is the stupidest excuse I’ve heard you come up with! Try again, sir.” “I just have too much on my mind to sleep. Even if I tried to sleep, my brain won’t let me because it won’t shut the hell up.”

Steve’s shoulders deflate a bit when he sees the conflicted look on James’ face. “What’s going on with you, Buck? You haven’t been yourself lately.” “I’m fine, Steve. Don’t worry about me.” “I can’t help, but worry about you. This is the third night you haven’t slept. There is something seriously wrong. Are you sick?” James huffs, “I’m fine! Stop acting like my mother. I’m a grown man and I can take care of myself.” Steve rolls his eyes, “You’re not doing a good job at it if you ask me.” Bucky moves away from him and snaps, “Well, I’m not asking you!” Steve freezes when he sees how black Bucky’s eyes are. “Buck?” He reaches out to touch his best friend, but gasps when James swats his hand away. “Fine then, James. Continue to be a jerk and suffer alone. I was just trying to help you out because I’m concerned about you. But I know when I’m not wanted somewhere. Goodbye, Bucky!” He leaves the house and slams the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. And if you want, come follow me on Tumblr! @twhstuckylover.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does something he never does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!!

It takes a lot for James to actually swallow his pride and admit to himself that he needs to apologize for his actions earlier. He doesn’t want to be fighting with Steve and he definitely doesn’t want Steve to be mad at him. Steve is the only person he doesn’t want to fight with ever. He can’t lose him over something stupid like this petty, little fight they had because he’s being a stubborn fool.

James grabs his best bottle of wine then marches his sorry ass over to Steve’s house. The moment his feet hit the front porch, he gets butterflies in his stomach. He starts to second guess himself for coming over and tries to back out from doing this. But before he knows it, he’s knocking on the door. There’s some shuffling then the door opens. The smile on Steve’s face disappears when he sees that it’s Bucky. It hurts his heart to see the look of disappointment on Steve’s face as he looks at him, but he swallows his pride again.

“What do you want, James?” He swallows a couple times then shoves the bottle of wine at Steve. “I’m here to apologize to you, Stevie.” He looks down at the bottle, “With wine?” Bucky shrugs, “I guess. I’m not good at this and I don’t apologize very often. So, I don’t know how this works. You don’t have to take the wine if you don’t want. I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I’m too stubborn to admit that I may have a problem that I don’t really want to deal with. I mean, I KNOW I have the problem and I know how to get rid of it, but I don’t want to. It’s going to make things so much more complicated for my life here. I know you’re just trying to help me because you care and that’s great and I love that about you. I’m just a shitty person that doesn’t deserve any of it. You’re just too good, Stev…”

He stops mid word when he hears Steve chuckle. “What? Why are you laughing at me?” “I don’t mean to laugh, Buck. It’s just cute to see you ramble on.” “Oh” He blushes slightly and won’t look at him. “Come on in and let’s have some of this wine.” He nods once and follows Steve into his house. He follows him into the kitchen and stands awkwardly by the counter why he watches him open the bottle.

“Can you get some glasses out for us, Bucky?” “Yes” He quickly gets the glasses and places them in front of Steve then goes back to standing away from him. “So, what’s going on, James? What kind of problems are you having?” Bucky starts to fiddle with his fingers and won’t look up at Steve. “I can’t really tell you because you wouldn’t understand or believe me if I did.” “Well, try me, Buck. I’m sure it’s not that bad.” “But it is! You won’t want to be around me anymore if I told you.”

Steve snorts, “Stop being so dramatic, Bucky, that’s my job. Secondly, it would take a whole lot for me to not want to be around you anymore. So, spill the beans. What’s happening?” James shakes his head, “I really want to tell you, Stevie, but I’ll have to kill you if I do. I really don’t want that to happen.” He hands him a glass of wine then moves to stand next to him. “Please don’t tell me you got involved with the Pierce family, Bucky.” “Hell no! I’m not that stupid!” He relaxes a bit, “Oh, good! So, what is it?” James puts his glass down, “I can’t tell you right now until I figure some things out. Just know that I will be fine. This whole thing should be over within the next week or so.” “Do you promise?” “Yes” “Good! Can you at least start getting some sleep tonight?” “I think I can do that for you, Punk.” “Jerk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Thanks again for reading! Follow me on Tumblr. twhstuckylover.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky isn't careful and gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a while. Life is going to get in the way again. Please enjoy!

It’s in the middle of the night when James leaves his house. He heads into the forest on the look for his next prey. He’s so preoccupied with his need that he doesn’t notice Steve is following him into the forest. He gets about 500 feet into the forest when he gets the scent of his prey. He takes off towards the smell and Steve runs after him. He tries calling after him, but James doesn’t hear him. He stops running when he see that James is crotched down in the middle of a clearing in the woods. He slowly steps towards his friend, “Buck, what are you doing?” He gets no response. He moves closer and freezes when he finally sees what James is doing.

The breath leaves his lungs when he sees the way James is sucking the blood from the large bear. The bear is trying to fight James off him, but he’s much strong than the beast. So many things are going through his mind right now, but he definitely knows that he shouldn’t be as turned on by this as he is. It’s so wrong for him to think it’s attractive to see James show that kind of strength, but he can’t help the way it makes him feel.

His blood runs cold when James lifts his head from the beast and makes eye contact with him. James slowly stands up and walks over to him. Steve backs away from him until his back hits a tree. He starts to panic a bit because now he’s trapped. James gets to him and pins him against the tree with his body. He runs his finger along Steve’s jawline and looks over his face. He smirks slightly when he hears Steve gasp softly at his touch. He looks back into his best friend’s eyes.

“What are you doing out here, Stevie?” Steve stutters, “I…I…I…was trying to…to…to see what you were…you…were doing. You’ve been acting so weird. I was concern.” James runs his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip and Steve opens his mouth for him. “I told you everything was fine. You didn’t need to worry about me.” “I know, but I couldn’t help it. I care too much about you. I couldn’t leave you be. I wanted to try to help you if you were in some sort of trouble.” “You’re always trying to save the world, Stevie.” “I know”

James freezes a bit when Steve wipes some of the blood off his chin and his eyes grow big as he watches Steve lick the blood from his thumb. “So, what are you, Buck?” “The things nightmares are made of.” He chuckles, “I like nightmares.” “That’s because you’re weird, Punk.” “Watch it, Jerk. I can still fight you.” “You wouldn’t win.” “Yeah, but you wouldn’t hurt me, Bucky…would you?” James’ face softens. “Of course not, Steve! You’re the one person I would never hurt.” “Good” Bucky rests his forehead against his and looks him in the eyes, “I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, pal.”

Before he knows it, Steve leans in and kisses James softly on the lips. When reality finally sets in, he starts to pull himself away, but James holds him in place. James deepens the kiss and Steve melts into him. He moans slightly when he feels the scrape of something sharp on his bottom lip. But as soon as the kiss is started, it ends as abruptly. He opens his eyes to see James eyeing him nervously. “What’s wrong, Bucky?” “Why did you kiss me?” “I don’t know. It just felt like the right thing to do at that moment. Are you mad that I kissed you?” James shakes his head. “I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since the first time I saw you, Stevie.” “Me too.” “Really?” “Yes, sir” “Oh, good!”

James pushes some hair off Steve’s forehead and looks him in the eyes. “Are you not frightened by what I am?” “What are you exactly?” “I’m a vampire” Steve gasps softly and James moves away from him. “Vampires are not real.” “Yes they are! I didn’t think they were real either until my last partner turned me into one. That was almost six years ago.” Steve touches his face softly, "But you go out in sunlight." James chuckles and rolls his eyes. "That's just a myth that we can't go out in sunlight. Yes, it bothers us, but we won't burst into flame on first contact. Hence why I always wear long sleeves." "Oh, I see. Are there other vampires in town?" James shakes his head again, "No. I'm the only one, but I'm pretty sure the Pierce family is a vampire clan."

At that moment, Bucky lets out a deep growl and whips around quickly. He stands in front of Steve to protect him from the creature that is approaching them. He wraps his left arm around Steve and the tree trunk to block him from view. He gets his right hand ready to strike if the creature comes in for the attack. "What's going on, Buck?" "We're not alone." Steve takes in a sharp breath and starts to look around. "Is it another vampire?" "Yes" A branch suddenly breaks to their right and a low growl follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger! Once again, let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed this. Follow me at twhstuckylover.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky must be dreaming because things are going too good to be true. This can't be happening to him. But there's one thing that he knows, he's most likely going to mess it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been nearly a year since I've posted to this story. I have not forgotten about it at all! Life got busy and my laptop kind of crapped out on me, so that is always fine. Plus, I kind of had a very bad case of writer's block and couldn't think of a way to continue it. I'm going to try to post more often now, so hopefully it makes up for the long unexpected haitus.

        A man steps away from the trees and out into the clearing, so both men can see him. "Steve?" James lets out a low growl and moves to block Steve from the man's view. The man continues to move towards them despite Bucky's warning growl. "Steve is that you?" Steve's body relaxes when he realizes that who it is. "Sam?!" "Hi, Cap." Steve lets out a small gasp, "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was hunting and got the scent of blood, so I came to investigate. The closer I got, I could hear a human heartbeat then the scent of a vampire hits me. I immediately thought it was a vampire was killing a human, so I had to come stop it."

        Bucky continues to block Steve from the other vampire because he has a bad feeling about this. Sam rolls his eyes when he sees that Bucky is still guarding Steve. "Give it up, man. I'm not going to hurt him." James lets out a small growl and Steve whispers into his ear, "It's okay, Buck. Sam isn't going to do anything to me. He's a good guy." Bucky gives Sam a dirty look as he slowly unwraps his arm from the tree and Steve. Sam gives him a smirk because he's not scared of Bucky at all.

        Steve squeezes James' hand slightly then steps around him to go up to Sam. He hugs him tightly. "Wow! It's been like two years since I saw you last, Sam. How have you been? What have you been up to?" "I've been good. I've been busy. I've been on a mission for the last year and a half." "Doing what?" "I'm trying to take the Pierce family down from the inside." Bucky snorts, "Good luck with that. That family will never go down for all the crime they've done. They have the law in their pockets. They're going to turn a blind eye to it."

        Sam snaps back, "The local police may be paid off, but the federal police aren't. So, it's going to be dealt with accordingly once they get caught." "I'll believe it when I see it. But you've been at it for a year and a half and nothing has happened yet. I'm not going to hold my breath." Sam shakes his head, "Which is fucking fine because I'm not asking for your help. Plus, this sort of mission takes time. Only the skilled can pull this off." Bucky groans and rolls his eyes hard, "Whatever you say, Sammy." "My name is Sam!" "My bad!"

       Steve chuckles to himself as he watches the two men bicker back and forth. "As much as I'm enjoying this, we need to get going. Sam, we need to catch up. Come by my house sometime this week for dinner." "Alright. I will do that. Do you live in the next town?" Steve nods slightly, "If you just go straight on this trail for about a mile, you'll run into my house." "Okay. I will stop by." "Okay. It's good to see you, Sam." "Likewise, Steve. I'll talk to you soon."

        As James and Steve are walking back to their houses, Bucky hasn't said a single word and is fuming a bit. Steve reaches out and grabs Bucky's hand. He's fully expecting him to yank his hand away, but he's surprised when it doesn't happen. "Are you okay, Buck?" "Yes" "Are you positive? You seem a little angry." "Well, i might be." Steve gets a bit concern, "How come?" "I'm a little mad because you lied to me." "Lied about what?" James sighs deeply, "You acted like you didn't believe in vampires existed. Then your long lost best friend shows you and guess what...he's a fucking vampire! So, I don't appreciate that, Steven." "I'm so sorry, James. i know you won't believe me, but I completely forgot he was a vampire."

        Bucky stops them on the trail and glares at Steve. "You're right! I don't fucking believe you, Stevie! How can you forget someone is a monster? That's something you can't just overlook." "But I can! I don't care what you are, James. You are so much more than a vampire." "Yeah, I'm a murderer." Steve shakes his head, "No you're not!" "Yes, I am," He begins to pace back in forth in from of Steve, "I've killed people before." Steve gasps, "That's a lie." "No, its not! I feed off of people to survive. I drink their blood to stay alive. I'm a fucking monster, Steve! Tonight was the first time I've fed off an animal in almost five years! I'm a killer! I don't deserve to have anything good in my life. If you know what's good for you, you would leave me alone, Steve."

        Steve shakes his head and cups James' face. "No. I'm not smart and I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm with you til' the end of the line, Buck. You don't have to do this alone. I want to be there with you." "I don't want you to." "I know that is a lie. You don't mean that, Bucky." "Yes, I do!" "Don't push me away, James." I have to, Stevie." "No!"

        Steve wipes away the tear that falls down Bucky's cheek and steps closer to him. "Let me in, Buck. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'm not going anywhere." Bucky shakes his head this time then leans in to kiss Steve softly. James looks over the younger man's face for a couple minutes without saying a work then suddenly runs off down the trail. He runs away so quickly that it doesn't register to Steve right away that he's gone. He just stands there in disbelief. How did it end like this? He finally got the courage to tell Bucky how he feels and now he's alone on a trail in the middle of the forest.

        When Steve gets back to their houses, he sees the light on up in Bucky's room. He desperately wants to go make sure his best friend is okay and isn't going to do anything stupid. He doesn't want to be fighting with the man over something so trivial. He could care less what kind of creature he was because deep down Steve knows Bucky would never hurt him. But in the end, Steve bows his head down and goes to his house for the night. Little does he know, James was watching him the whole time with bated breath; trying to see what the younger man was going to do. It broke his heart to see the man walk to his house and not even try.

      About mid morning, Steve wakes up from a restless sleep and starts to move around even though he just wants to mope around all day and be lazy in bed. He heads downstairs and goes to get the newspaper from his porch. He picks it up then stares over at Bucky's house. He decides in that moment that he's going to make Bucky talk to him about this whole thing. He doesn't want to lose his best friend over this. He goes back into the house and gets ready for the day.

        He just finished eating lunch and decides to head over to James' house before he loses his nerve. He gets to the front door then takes a couple deep breaths before he knocks. For some reason, he can't seem to catch his breath. It feels like he's going to have an panic attack even though he hasn't had one of those since he was a teenager. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his heartbeat down, so he doesn't pass out before he gets to say what he has to. He quickly knock then leans against the house. The door opens then everything goes black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always let me know what you thought of this chapter! I appreciate your feedback! Lots of love! Oh, and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
